Do You Want to Kill a Gaia?
by Catsrawesome
Summary: Trying to find and kill Mother Earth can really take a toll on someone. Leo, however, has a plan to get everyone's spirits back up. Read to find out what he does! I made up the lyrics with help from my sister and friends from camp.


The demigods were all silent as they ate their breakfast. Trying to defeating Mother Earth can really put someone down in the dumps. Annabeth was clutching Percy's arm like he was about to disappear into thin air, and she didn't even touch her food. Jason was staring at his food like if he stared at it long enough, it would burst into flame. Piper was using her fork to play with her scrambled eggs. Frank was holding his bow and had his quiver on his back, like he was expecting his waffles to jump up and attack. Hazel was twirling a diamond in her hands, looking at all the different angles and how the light reflected off of it. Percy was the only one actually eating, and he always glanced at Annabeth between bites.

However, the seventh demigod of the prophecy was absent. The fact that the fire user was nowhere to be found made everyone more on edge than usual. It took them ten minutes to gather their courage and actually go to the dining hall and get something to eat. They were now pondering whether it was safe to go back to their dorms.

Suddenly, there was a crash from somewhere on the top deck.

"There he is!" said Piper.

"Why would he be on the top deck?" asked Annabeth.

"No idea," answered Percy.

"Do you think it is a trap?" asked Frank.

"Absolutely," replied Jason at once.

There was a pause. And then...

"Should we go check on him?" said Hazel.

Everyone immediately stood up and started running toward the top deck. Everyone clutched their weapons tightly. They were all unsure, and uneasy, about whether they were going to have to save Leo, or skewer him alive.

When they emerged on the deck, the wind and the salty air greeted them. Percy closed his eyes and sighed contently. The demigods all looked around for the mechanic, and saw him about fifty feet away from them.

Leo had his usual mischievous grin, untamed brown hair, and impish features. He had a lot of machine oil on his face, like he always did after a hard days work at the forge. The stench of grease and machine oil could be smelled from where they were, even with the wind blowing in the opposite direction. The only difference to his appearance was that he was wearing clean jeans and a black windbreaker for some weird reason.

The armed demigods all hesitated. The confidence in Leo's eyes immediately gave away that he was up to something. Then, Leo reached into his magic tool belt and pulled out a simple radio. He placed it on the ground, pressed a button, and the familiar music to _Do You Want to Build a Snowman _came from the speaker. They all stared as Leo began to sing to the familiar song, but accompanying it with not-so familiar lyrics.

_Do You Want to Kill a Gaia?_

_Come on let's grab a knife!_

_We will say farewell, and goodbye,_

_To her life!_

_We will bring flowers to her gravestone._

_And be at her funeral._

_Except we'll be wearing white!_

With one smooth motion, he ripped off his windbreaker, revealing a white T-shirt. Piper let out a strangled laugh. Leo smiled and continued singing.

_Do you want to kill a Gaia?_

_You know you want to kill a Gaia!_

Leo paused, and then reached into his tool belt once again and pulled out a small kitchen knife.

_Ok... DIE!_

The demigods all chucked a little at the last part, remembering the Chuck Norris-loving satyr. Leo put away the knife and continued his song.

_Do you want to kill a Gaia?_

_Or a Giant just for fun?_

The other demigods all burst out laughing at that part. Trying to find and kill all of the Giants were pretty far from all of their ideals of "fun".

_I don't know how many there are._

_I have already lost count._

_But we'll leave no one!_

_All of these battles are annoying,_

_No one likes them at all._

_So come, let our wish be grant!_

_Do you want to kill a Gaia?_

_Or do you want to kill a Giant?_

Leo started to dance, apparently trying to do ballet. After many failed attempts at graceful spins, graceful leaps, or even graceful anything, the instrumental was over and everyone else's sides were aching. Leo once again crouched down, and for one blissful second they thought he was about to turn off the radio. But instead of pressing a button on the radio, he knocked three times on the deck floor, and finished his song.

_Gaia?_

_Please, I know you're down there._

_We really need to cut out your heart._

Percy let out a loud laugh at that part, and the other demigods all struggled to keep their laughter at just a chuckle. Jason failed.

_We are all very patient,_

_But even without you,_

_We will start!_

Frank interrupted.

"Um, I see a small flaw in that plan."

Hazel laughed, but Leo ignored them.

_We know you are pretty hard to kill,_

_because you aren't really solid,_

_but we will really try!_

Leo paused a little, and stared right at Hazel and Frank. He reached into his tool belt one last time and took out a small hammer, which he engulfed in flames.

_Do you want to kill a Gaia?_

He turned his attention to Percy and Annabeth. The flames licking the sides of his hammer rose higher.

_Do you want to kill a Gaia?_

He looked at his two best friends, and the fire nearly reached his face.

_You know you want to kill a Gaia._

He raised his hammer and swiped it through the air. In glowing letters, the Great Prophecy shined. After a moment, they were replaced with the last few letters of the song.

_Gaia will die._

The last few notes of the song were played and then faded. The demigods looked at Leo, and he stared back. Slowly, all of the demigods walked to Leo and they all shared a group hug.

"I figured that we needed a little bit of hope," said Leo.

"And you chose to sing?" questioned Jason.

"Hey, desperate times comes for desperate measures!"

The friends laughed. Above them, the words shone brighter than the sun, and then they were lost in the wind.


End file.
